


That Body

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, NO rape, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: You'd expect him to have a more taut, lithe, and tough form as a warrior and mage and God alike.But Loki was just full of surprises, including his title as Omega.Not that Tony's about to complain.





	1. Unexpected

The team of Alphas and Betas seemed confused for a moment.

They heard a groan down the hall and the sudden shift in the environment, a change in the scents around them.

Stark and the other two unmated Alphas shifted for a moment, eyes snapping towards the sleepy figure.

Black, tangled hair dangled dangerously down the front of an almost exposed chest.

The pale collarbone alone had Stark salivating in his place.

The black satin button up was buttoned halfway up and down, leaving the triangle flaps to travel dangerously close to some hidden treasure.

Lucky for the God that when he stretched with a yawn, he was wearing briefs.

He sighed and stepped closer to the table, sitting immediately at the head seat of the table, opposite of Nat.

He lazily laid his chin on his arms and grunted his greetings.

The team didn't move for a solid five seconds before someone finally asked.

"Loki... Are you an Omega?"

The God shifted nervously, moving to sniff his shirt and coming up with a lie, "Must be the one I met at the cafe yesterday. Apologies if I smell of her cinnamon apple."

"I was thinking more Hot Cider and honey," Nat commented, the Beta noting his scent automatically before glancing at him warily.

Loki froze on the spot, "Did I say apple? I meant cider. Cinnamon Cider," his green eyes glanced up at them all before he yawned again and covered his mouth with grace.

The team seemed to notice his nervous moment and ignored it for a moment, before Stark spoke about the smell.

"It smells so good. Is that your cooking and coffee in there, Steve?"

The Captain merely shrugged, "I don't have any honey in my coffee or tea, Tony, and I didn't make any cider."

"How does it smell _that_ good!?"

The Omega shuffled his face into his sleeves with a muffled sigh, blush and heat rising on his face.

"Whatcha making for breakfast?"

"Eggs, Toast, and Bacon. Stay at your own risk," The Captain announced.

Loki chuckled and gently rose from his chair, pushing it in before stretching in a feline-like manner, "I'll just head back to bed in the meantime then."

"Nope, not yet," Nat ordered, stepping towards him.

The Omega flinched as she wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him towards the elevator as she spoke quietly.

No doubt, the bird in the vents heard the conversation though.

Her boyfriend was always lingering in the damn ventilation system and eavesdropping.

"I know your heat's coming. Do you need some blockers? I have some from when my sister was here and visiting."

The Omega flushed red and stumbled over his words, "I- That would- You- How?"

"You smell so good, much like an Omega, and your heat's starting in three hours. Stay on your floor, I will assist if need be," her mother-hen tone settled him on an easier okay than normal and he shuffled into the elevator.

She shoved a quick package of scent blockers and heat blockers into his arms.

"Use today as a refresher and use the heat blockers tonight."

"Right," the Omega spoke softly, smiling his gratitude as the elevator closed up and Jarvis took him to his floor.

He sighed fast, knowing that he'd be missing lunch and dinner.

Within moments, he decided to go against her ideas and plucked a heat blocker against his bonding spot, a scent blocker to his scent gland, and started dressing in his recently newly bought clothes.

* * *

"Loki, what are you doing back?"

"Natasha, I'll be fine. Just allow me to assist with today's work, I have the creeping feeling something is to happen."

"That you are right about, meeting in five, fourth floor this time," Stark spoke, walking between the two and heading into the elevator.

Nat shrugged and huffed, pulling the hidden Omega into the elevator.

Tony glanced to Loki and sniffed gently, "Scent blockers? Didn't feel like smelling like an Alpha today?"

The God shrugged, "Figured it'd help with work better. What's the news? Who are we fighting today?"

"Some villain idiot named Toma. He has a suit like mine and red magic like Wanda, kinda suspicious looking but nothing you certainly can't handle."

Nat huffed before they entered the room, allowing Tony to enter first before speaking.

"You are to be careful, Loki. I don't care if you have a healing factor or not. Careful!"

"Yes, ma'am," Loki giggled, leading her inside gently.

* * *

The God had snarled fast at the Alpha in front of him.

His limbs were tied with red sparks of unknown magic that he couldn't fight off.

Tony and Steve sat nearby, tied in a similar fashion.

"Here I thought you'd be able to cut off his sources of whatever bullshit this is, Lokes," Tony commented.

Loki struggled in his bindings, a huff leaping through his flared nostrils as he viciously thrashed in the red magical bonds.

The villain stepped forth, sniffing the air and letting his breath waver and eyes dilate.

"Which of you is an Omega," he whispered with a menacing chuckle.

Loki glanced to his hand, popping his seidr in its place finally and rushing something across the room to smash into Toma.

Toma merely dodged and glanced at the mage, kneeling to grab the shorter male by his hair and lift him up in front of him.

The scent of honey and morning cider greeted him.

"Your scent..."

The mage snarled and squirmed in the bonds.

Toma let out an insane chuckle, one that vibrated the building they were in and forced the mortals to cringe.

" _Omega,_ " he breathed, "I shall make a fine breeder out of you."

Loki felt his body tremble at this declaration and he snarled once more in retaliation, pushing the villain away with his magic and making space between them.

He hurriedly, panicked, tried to escape from the magical bonds.

"Your magic is no match for mine, _Omega_ ," Toma spoke with dignity and grinned haughtily.

Tony had rushed forth, suit encasing his body and magical bonds forgotten with a metallic click.

He hopped in front of Loki, protecting him with a feral snarl.

He blasted the villain several times, weakening his control of his magic and leaping away with Loki and Cap in his arms.

"Spiderlings, meet at the base in five. Distressed Omega on the way."

An immediate and shrilled what from Nat broke his serious bravado.

He landed with sudden grace and let Cap to his own feet.

He carried the Omega, who thrashed in panic and a fevered brain set of being kidnapped, somewhat carefully into his tower.

He settled the Omega on the couch and let Nat take care of the situation.

"Damn it, I told you to be careful," she muttered, cradling him like a child as he breathed deeply against her neck.

Clint popped into the room and watched the scene unravel, eyes careful and watching.

Loki flinched as she brushed through his tangled hair, muttering sweet, comforting words of safety into his mind.

Tony gently knelt on the ground, firmly letting his suit of nanos disperse around him.

The Omega noticed him with teary eyes, his cheeks gently flushed and eyes full of sorrowful pain.

The Alpha gently leaned forward, careful and slow, before wrapping strong arms around the torso of the somewhat still panicked Omega.

The God allowed this, even going as far as to cuddle back in his warm embrace.

Stark sighed softly, staring at the head of black hair with a look that clearly spoke of protection and passion for the Omega.

Nat sighed softly, glancing to Clint and sharing a knowing look before lecturing the barely-awake Omega on safety and such.

It seemed his heat and scent blockers were running dry for that day, however, and the team quickly sent him, Nat, and Tony to his floor for a much-needed discussion.

And a much-needed discussion, they had.


	2. Passing Time

The tower went quiet for a couple days as Loki readjusted and refreshed.

Though his will to help went unnoticed, the easy Omega qualities were shining through whenever possible.

And once his heat was over, his inner Omega seemed like it was about to take over.

Throughout his short heat time, he was left alone on his floor to dip himself in his desires.

His Omega decided enough was quite enough, it didn't care for his constant bravado anymore.

* * *

Loki arose quite early the morning after his heat was over.

His mind was groggy and clouded still but his eyes and scent remained normal once more.

He pushed onto his knees from the messy sheets and blanket and stretched out extremely sore limbs.

With a soft moan of relief, a couple bones popped and he was able to rise onto his feet.

The cold flooring sent a shock through his spine and he chuckled, making his way for the bathroom.

Within moments, he was relishing in the freezing cold and praying for no more heats this month.

Loki flinched as his bedroom door creaked open and a few hushed whispers were heard.

"Where is he?"

"Shower, probably. Definitely needs one."

"Should we help him out?"

"No, just grab the dirty stuff and go."

Loki glanced back and heard the bedding getting pulled from their messy places, cheeks flushing at the literal look of the place as he remembered how he left it.

"He had a fun time," one remarked with a chuckle.

The Beta must have smacked him because the male immediately relucted and apologized to her.

Loki grudged from the lovely feeling shower, tugging a bathrobe over his body and refreshing his magic usage.

Lotion and gentle skin care creams were applied with his magic.

It seemed to be happy and willing to work with him this time.

Within moments, he was dry, cleansed, lotioned, and everything else imaginable in less than five minutes flat.

"Loki? You in there?"

The mage sighed and responded, "Yes," his voice came out ragged and he cleared his throat.

A snort was heard outside before he could hear an audible smack.

"You good in there?"

"Just tired," he yawned quietly, "I'll be out in a moment."

He popped some clothes in existence and onto his body.

A pleasant silk shirt tucked into a pair of black ribbed jeans.

The silk was soft on his skin, and the jeans were made from a special, soft, and gentle, fabric of another world, sewn to make the Midgardian style he required.

The door crept open and his own scent of his heat flooded his senses.

He glanced nervously at his hands, still not used to being open about it, "Should have let me take care of the sheets and blankets..."

Nat chuckled, "Let us take care of you, 'kay? You're in a team, a family pretty much."

Stark stood next to her, mask over his mouth and nose to prevent from rutting the scent.

Loki snorted at that thought and offered a quick smile to the Beta, "Well. Thank you, I suppose."

"Like my mask? Laugh all you want."

The Omega's green piercing eyes narrowed in slight amusement.

Steve came scampering into the room.

"What's up, Stevie?"

"Fury, meeting," the Alpha was breathless, "Omega Trafficking, Toma's at it again!"

Loki's nostrils flared and he snarled in pure anger, "I'm coming," and marched directly passed the Alphas and Beta.

Stark glanced at the fleeing form of the Omega and shook his head, "Oh, hell no! Lokes, get back here!"

The Beta chuckled, shoving the bedding into her laundry cart and moving away, "Steve, help me out here? Stark should know that Loki's not gonna stop. He'll find ways into the fight."

"but he'd be better to stay," he pondered, "There is barely any way to be careful about this."

"We'll just have to watch him," she offered a reassuring smile.

* * *

He found it easier to creep in with his teleportation than to wait for the helicarrier and quinjet to just land.

"Lokes?"

His porcelain skin glowed bright green before he disappeared not too far away.

He landed in the garden, the beautifully fancy garden, sitting over the fence of their landing site.

"Lokes, what are you doing? Report!"

Loki's calm and collected voice came through the comms, "I am merely misleading him. He is expecting me to come."

"He can still force your heat-"

"Loki, if anything happens to you, I hope you know that you're gonna get a real big lecture after this."

Loki chuckled, "Yes, momma Nat, well understood."

Stark scoffed and hopped out as soon as it landed, beating nearly everyone to their small planning site.

"Stark, take your team of Avengers and burst in through the front gate. I and my agents will go through the back gates and underground tunnels."

Everyone agreed, hearing the Omega's sharp gasp in the comms.

"Loki, report?"

The Omega stumbled over his words, settling on a whimper at the sight before him and a quiet sob left his throat.

"Stark, go!"

"Th-they-They're breeding them... And caging the children. A-And selling them... Oh, norns-"

Stark and Thor burst through the locked front, tall gates.

As they entered the gardens, they spotted an opened shojo door of bamboo and stepped closer.

Loki was looking up at some large, buff male with quite a bit of vulnerable fear and angst.

There were cages stacked against the walls, and several Omega mothers, and fathers, in separating cages.

All seemed to be asleep, or drugged, or dead perhaps.

The children as well were drugged to sleep.

"You must have escaped your cage... Come on, now, don't fret, you'll soon come to love your Alphas."

The male seemed to laugh at the feeble attempts to make a sentence from the Omega.

Loki glanced to the cages before hearing Nat's sharp gasp.

He snapped his head back with a shocked, breathless, frightful look before teleporting to Nat's side.

He was still sitting on his ass with his arms supporting his weight slightly behind him.

The buff male hit a quick alarm and snarled, " _My Omega. Mine._ "

"Fuck," Tony cursed, aiming his blasters.

Loki closed his eyes and teleported to the cages behind the male.

He quickly grabbed three of them, glancing back to his group before porting off again.

He appeared with the drivers and medics of another helicarrier.

He quickly offered them the cages, porting back inside right after.

Without a clue of who was where and what was happening, he ported in front of his team.

He felt an arm slither around his waist, eyes widening as he thrashed.

"Release me, you waste of an Alpha! Unhand me, foul beast!"

The Alpha seemed not to care, slinging him into a cage without care.

Loki snarled as he glanced up, the lock switching.

His eyes narrowed and he smirked, flicking his wrist to leave and port elsewhere.

The sparks at his wrist scattered across his arm and he gasped.

Heat prickled around his body and he shuddered, curling in on himself.

"W-What-?"

"I'm so glad you're a magic user, Omega~ It makes it much easier to breed you."

A hustle of Toma's warriors stepped into the room, all snickering or laughing.

The wafting scent of an Omega in heat seemed to stir the several drugged Children and Omegas.

Loki trembled, his heat taking over his body and mind and easily slicing his logical sense in half like it usually did.

The Avengers snarled or advanced to take out the group.

One stepped closer to Loki's cage, the Omega merely clinging to the soft fabric of his own shirt.

"We make it ten degrees warmer inside to make it quite worst without release. I suggest you submit, Omega."

Loki panted, glaring harsher at the male, "Wh-Who are you-"

"You may call me Toma."

The group snarled at the name, Loki narrowing his eyes and groaning in response.

"Submit, Omega," the lulling Alpha command weighed heavily and Loki twitched at this.

Stark shot a couple blasts at the male, distracting Toma from Loki's cage.

Nat set forth on slicing several of the other Alphas, a beta easily able to cut a couple up and kill them.

Clint shot some arrows for her, adding to their chances of success.

At least, until another batch rang through at the next alarm and Toma gripped Stark's neck tight.

"Don't kill him, pl-please," the Omega begged, hot and feverish, body restless, and eyes dilating.

The Alpha glanced at the Omega with a sudden smirk, "Submit to me, and I'll let him live."

Loki felt his eyes water a bit as he decided, resting his forehead on the bars of the cage with a sudden wince, "L-Leave him!"

"Say it, Omega."

"Take me in his place," The Omega bit his tongue at this, trembling against the side of the cage as he eyed the mortal's suddenly dropped form.

Stark crumpled, coughing up a bit of blood but relenting for a moment to refresh himself.

The cage unlocked and Loki's eyes widened, "What?"

He was gripped by his hair and thrown onto the ground with a grunt.

Loki gently pushed himself up with a snort, slick pooling in his gut as he trembled and leaned heavily against the stacks of cages nearby.

The Alpha neared closer with a chuckle, "Fight back, I know you want to. I want to _force_ you to submit to me."

Loki trembled but magicked a set of daggers in his palms, eyes narrowing at his captor.

Toma stepped closer, allowing the Omega a bit of leverage against him.

Loki lashed out, slicing up his arm but missing his neck as the Alpha moved.

Toma gripped the back of the mage's neck and his outstretched wrist, realizing his slowed reflexes and reactions, and pushed him into a submissive pose.

The Omega twitched and squirmed, eyes widened and breath quickening at the thought of what might happen to him.

He struggled as the Alpha knelt behind him, pinning him down by the back of his neck and gripping his right wrist behid him while he used his left to keep him from the dusty floor.

Loki squirmed on his knees, the floor harsh against his body as the Alpha attempted to manhandle him into an easier position.

He heard Stark's alarmed shout and the breathless pants of the team.

The trickster God's eyes narrowed and he whispered a quick incantation, twisting his right hand from the grip and flicking it.

Toma fell in a heap on the floor as the mage's decoy dispersed into thin air.

The mage snickered from high above him, knives in hands and a crazed smile on his lips.

He propped himself on top of the tower of cages just behind his captor, Toma, and released a wave of energy in his direction.

The most attractive Alpha of the Avengers team stood broadly, his bravado and confidence radiating, nearly bringing the Omega to his knees as he watched from above.

The blasters never missed their target, each shot spreading across Toma's chest and heating him up like a wildfire.

The Alpha flew himself up to mediate the height difference between the two, launching towards the other and slipping behind him.

He pointed his right blaster at the back of Toma's head, Nat covering his chest and neck with her daggers and snarky grin.

The agents scoured the building, bringing the cages out the front and caging Toma and his team.

They made quick work of securing the zone.

Loki swung from above the cage, landing slightly graceful next to the Alpha he'd had his eyes on for the while he'd known him.

"Stark," he started, bringing his hand up to the Alpha's shoulder, "I-"

Tony shrugged his hand off, turning to glare at him, "You're such an idiot, Lokes."

The mage stood shocked for a moment before the mortal pulled him in for a quite lengthy, tight hug.

Not like the Omega was complaining though.

"Be mine, and stop making rash decisions."

The God snorted, "God of mischief, Stark, it comes naturally."

The two seemed to share a silent moment, gazing at one another with soft little smiles like everything was okay.

Well, as far as they were concerned, it was.

 


End file.
